


A Little to the Left

by MystressXOXO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-12
Updated: 2008-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystressXOXO/pseuds/MystressXOXO
Summary: Finding the perfect spot with a little guidance...





	

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

***

 

"A little lower, Harry."

"Like that?"

"Mmm, no... not quite. Go back up."

"Here?"

"Yeah, that's good. Now a bit to the left."

"To the left..."

"Your _other_ left, Harry."

"Oh, sorry."

"Slowly."

"Slowly..."

"Almost... nearly there."

"Gods, Draco."

"That's it! Right there! That's perfect!"

Harry panted with exertion. "Can I move now?"

"Oh yes, you can move now."

"Thank Merlin!"

"Yes, that is the spot!"

Harry watched and softly smiled as Draco flexed his muscles and licked his lips provocatively. "I'm glad you're happy with the new mirror, Draco. Now, stop posing and come downstairs so we can eat."

 

~Fin~


End file.
